Dual magazine assembly are well known in the art and continue to grow in popularity due to their many desirable features. In particular, dual magazine assembly that can provide direct benefits to the military and police communities when the use of deadly force has been authorized is the focus of the present invention.
There are several flaws with existing prior art devices. The first and perhaps most important flaw is that present dual magazine assembly typically make firing the modified weapon more difficult due to the added weight and change in the center of gravity caused by the addition of extra parts to attach the magazines together. Because of this, many police and military firearm users do not use dual magazine assembly as it is felt that weapon accuracy will be adversely impacted.
Another common drawback to prior art devices is that they are not designed for rapid assembly. Although this flaw would be of minimal importance to the average sportsman firearm user, the extra time to assemble or disassemble a dual magazine assembly is of the utmost importance to a military or law enforcement professional.
A third and final major drawback with prior art devices is poor durability in the field. Many dual magazine assembly are made of cheap thermoplastic materials which easily break or crack under the heat and stress of operation. Clearly there is a need for an improved dual magazine assembly that resolve these known problems.